ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam
The ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam (aka''' Independence')is a mobile suit that appears in ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos. The unit is piloted by Shiro Amada. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments *M1100 "Balaena-Xiphias" multi-phase beam rifle :: The Independence Gundam's main ranged weapon, the M1100 "Balaena-Xiphias" multi-phase beam rifle, is a hybrid cannon based off the Freedom Gundam's rail and shoulder cannons. Essentially is a plasma cannon that has three charged "Xiphias" shots stored in it. By selecting one of the charged shots, the pilot can attack forces using anti-beam defenses. * MA-MV10S Armed Shield/DRAGOON System :: An optional armament for the left arm, the MA-MV10S Armed Shield/DRAGOON features a M58E4 four barrel beam gatling cannon and a MA-M01-2 "Lacerta" beam saber. Using a modified version of the Dreadnought Gundam's DRAGOON system, the shield is able to be remotely controlled by the pilot. However, unlike previous applications of these systems, it is not intended for combat but rather as a backup/resupply source for the Independence Gundam. As the suit was designed to function 100% self-sufficiently, this was created as a way for the Gundam to recieve backup armaments should anything happen to it's standard optional fixed armaments, and as such was rarely used. * MA-M05 "Ultra-Lacerta" beam saber :: Stored on the right hip, linked directly to the fission reactor, the MA-M05 "Ultra-Lacerta" beam saber is the Independence Gundam's primary wearpon. It creates a unique beam blade that can extend to be twice the height of the mobile suit itself. The primary use of this is for destroying capital ships and even small stations. However due to the amount of energy required to extend the beam to that lenght, it must be used with caution to not overload the powerplant. * MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :: As with most other mobile suits, the Independence features four head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. * MMI-M453 "Hydra" gatling cannons :: Mounted on the shoulders, these two MMI-M453 "Hydra" gatling cannons are designed as anti-personel and anti-ground defenses for the Independence. System Features *HMWS High Mobility Wing System :: The HMWS High Mobility Wing System employed on the Independence Gundam is designed to give it unmatched speed and manueverability. It runs equal these catagories to the Freedom Gundam and has the added function of transforming into it's "bird mode" the allow for even faster travel. This allows the Independence to achieve greater performance without the assistance of a home ship while it is out on sorte. *MX2500 "Dome" I-Field :: The MX2500 "Dome" I-Field generator is a defensive component of the Independence Gundam, derived from both Phase Shift and Mirage Colloid technology. Mounted in the center of the chest of the mobile suit, it can create a "bubble" around the mobile suit that will deflect even the strongest particle beam. This feature is most usefull against fleets of enemy ships and against larger high energy beam attacks that cannot be avoided. It put an incredible strain on the fission reactor however and thus can only be used in short bursts at a time. *Neutron Jammer Canceller :: As with other Gundam units produced by ZAFT at it's time, the Independence is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. * Phase Shift Armor :: Like it's sister unit the Liberty Gundam , the Independence is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits. * Operating System :: The Independence uses the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system. History Photo Gallery zgmf-x15a.JPG|Independence Gundam zgmf-x15a (flight mode).jpg|"Bird Mode" Notes *Created using the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's (Hajime Katoki ver.) main frame/body/wings, replacing the head with that of the GF13-017NJII God Gundam's head, adding the beam sword off the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, and the M58E4 gatling gun off of the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker Category:Mobile Suits